SECRET OF LOVE
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: Gak pinter bikin sumarry..Baca aja deh Minna ..Chapter 3 End Minna
1. Chapter 1

**FIC PERTAMA AUTHOR DI INAZUMA ELEVEN. KARNA AUTHOR HAMPIR HIATUS, JADI AGAK SEDIKIT RAGU SAMA CERITANYA. HEEEEEE…SELAMAT MEMBACA MINNA~**

_Aku tak mengira akan mendapatkan perasaan ini._

_Perasaan yang harusnya tak dimiliki oleh orang sepertiku. _

_Oleh seorang SEED._

**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO!**

**SECRET OF LOVE**

**Tsurugi K. & Kirino R.**

**Gender : Romannce/Fantasi. **

**Warning : Terlalu Romance sampe ngebuat author hilang akal. **

**Author lagi OOC banget nie. *plak**

**Rating : T**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 P.M. Pemuda berambut pink dengan baju hijau serta celama kain coklat melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang mengikutinya. Setelah aman, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kediaman Shindou. Tinggal 10 langkah lagi dia akan sampai sebelum sebuah tangan menarik lengannya dengan keras membuat pemuda itu oleng membentur bidang datar tapi terasa hangat dibelakangnya.

"Tsurugi?!."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kirino?" Tanya Tsurugi dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat ditelinga Kirino. Dia sudah sering mendengarkan Tsurugi berbicara dengan nada cuek dan mengejek. Tapi kali ini Kirino merasa ada yang berbeda dari pemuda berambut biru didepannya.

_Apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini disini?, kenapa ia mengikutiku? Batin Kirino._

"Tentu saja menemui Shindou. Kau kira kenapa aku kesini?!."

"Kau.. Jangan temui dia lagi.." Ucap Tsurugi kali ini dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

Kirino menghentikan langkahnya kemudia berbalik melihat Tsurugi. Mata yang berwarna kuning dan berkilat tajam. Sungguh Kirino sudah berkali-kali melihatnya. Tapi kali ini Tsurugi tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu aku ingin menemui Shindou atau tidak." Ucap Kirino tanpa memperdulikan Tsurugi yang berjalan mendekatinya dan menarik lengannya kasar. Kali ini bukan bidang hangat yang dirasakannya, tapi dinginnya tembok dan himpitan dari pemuda yang dengan seenak jidat manariknya.

"Kau!" Geram Tsurugi tanpa mengendurkan cengkramannya yang sudah berpindah kebahu Kirino.

Cukup sudah! Tsurugi benar-benar muak dengan sikap pemuda didepannya ini. Tidak sadarkan kalau dia cemburu saat Kirino bersama dengan Shindou. Memang mereka teman dekat sehingga mereka sering terlihat bersama. Tapi kedekatan mereka entah kenapa dimata Tsurugi lebih dari sahabat. Kedekatan mereka sudah membuat urat kesabarannya putus.

"Hei!. Lepaskan aku!." Kali ini Kirino berteriak, mencoba membuat pemuda didepannya ini agar melepaskannya.

_Apa sebenanrnya yang terjadi dengan pemuda didepannya ini? Kenapa dia bersikap aneh dan OOC seperti ini? Kemana perginya Tsurugi yang sering menatap tajam dirinya dan tak pernah tersenyum itu?. Batin Kirino._

Kirino masih sibuk melepaskan cengkraman Tsurugi dibahunya. Tapi anehnya tubuh didepannya semakin mendekat membuat Kirino meletakkan tangannya didepan pemuda berambut biru gelap itu. Manahan agar tubuh yang lebih tinggi 5 cm darinya tidak mendekan lebih dari ini. Akan berbahaya jika sampai mendekat lebih dari ini.

Mereka berdua saling menatap. Menyelam dalam keindahan yang ditunjukaan oleh masing-masing. Tsurugi dengan mata kuning tajam mengintimidasi dan Kirino dengan mata birunya dan bulu mata yang lentik. Mata itu, mata yang selalu membuat Tsurugi terpesona. Saat berlari dilapangan maupun saat bersantai sesudah latihan. Cengkraman dibahu Kirino semakin kuat membuat pemuda berambut pink itu mengeryit.

"Sa-Sakit.."

"Aku sudah bersabar melihat dirimu yang selalu dekat dengannya. Tapi kali ini jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu." Ucap Tsurugi dengan penekanan yang sangat kentara.

Belum sempat mencerna kata-kata Tsurugi, Kirino telah dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menempel dibibirnya. Yak! Bibir yang saling bertemu membuat Kirino membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Mencumbu pemuda berambut pink didepannya. Menjilat bibir ranum itu agar memberikan akses pada lidahnya untuk menjelajah rongga mulutnya.

"Mmm-" Kirino mencoba berontak. Mendorong pemuda didepannya ini agar berhenti menciumnya. Memuluk-mukul dada pemuda didepannya, tapi usahanya sia-sia tatkala semakin intim ciumana yang diberikan Tsurugi.

"Lep-Aah!" Tsurugi berhasil menyelipkan lidahnya menjelajahi rongga mulut Kirino yang terasa manis dilidahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan didepan rumahku?." suara dari arah depan pagar rumah membuat Tsurugi menghentikan aksinya dan bergerak sedidkit menjauh dari tubuh Kirino. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu menoleh dan melihat Shindou sedang berdiri didepan pintu. Kirino yang merasa tidak dihimpit lagi mulai berjalan mendekati Shindou. Shindou mendekati Kirino melihat ada yang aneh dengan wajah temannya itu. Wajahnya berwarna merah dan bibirnya agak bengkak.

Tsurugi berjalan mendekat kemudian berhenti dibelakang Kirino. Tak ingin terlalu dekat juga tak ingin terlalu jauh dari pemuda itu. "Kami berniat melihat kondisimu karna Kirino sangat mencemaskanmu setelah kita kalah tempo hari. Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Tsurugi mewakili Kirino yang tetap diam.

"Kau terlalu khawatir padaku Kirino. Lihat aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Shindou sambil menepuk pundak sahabat karibnya tersebut. Tapi wajah Kirino tidak menampakkan ekspresi senang dengan jawabannya. Wajahnya tetap datar membuat Shindou heran sendiri.

_Ada apa dengan anak ini?. Bukannya senang aku tidak apa-apa, dia malah diam saja. batinnya_

Kirino melirik Tsurugi yang memandang dirinya dan Shindou. Tangan Shindou masih setia bertengger dibahunya membuat pemuda bermbut biru gelap itu melancarkan tatapan mematikan seakan-akan ingin melahap Shindou.

"Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa Shindou." Akhirnya Kirino membuka suara.

"Masuklah tidak enak jika kita bicara disini."

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Hanya itu." Ucapan Kirino membuat Tsurugi tersenyum walau hanya sekejap.

"Masuklah dulu, akan kusuruh orang untuk mengantarmu dan Tsurugi pulang."

"Tak perlu. Aku akan kembali sekarang. Tak enak merepotkanmu Shindou." Ucap Kirino menolak dengan halus ajakannya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Shindou sambil membelai pipi Kirino. Tsurugi yang melihat hal itu mengepalkan jarinya kuat-kuat. Mencoba menahan gemuruh yang ada didadanya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok Shindou." Ucap Kirino lalu berjalan menjauh diikuti Tsurugi yang hanya diam.

**TBC**

"_Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukaiku?." _

"_Sejak aku menyerang Raimon hari itu."_

Sedikit bocoran untuk lanjutan bagian 2. Hehehehehe, untuk sementara bersambung dulu minna~

Pindah section dari Anime ke Games. XD. Dan ini semua hasil sesudah membaca novel berjudul RAPHAEL. (-_- ?)  
gak nyambung yak! Hahahaha, yang jelas tolong direview minna~


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku tak bisa membohongi perasaan ini._

_Semakin aku memendamnya perasaan ini malah semakin menyiksaku._

**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO!**

**SECRET OF LOVE**

**Tsurugi K. & Kirino R.**

**Gender : Romannce/Fantasi. **

**Warning : Terlalu Romance sampe ngebuat author hilang akal. **

**Author lagi OOC banget nie. *plak**

**Rating : T**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Kirino berjalan diikuti oleh Tsurugi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Keadaan sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lewat mengisi kesunyian mereka.

"Hei, Kirino…" Tsurugi mencoba memanggil pemuda didepannya, berharap akan ditanggapan oleh pemuda bermbut pink itu. Tapi tak ada reaksi. Pemuda itu hanya diam sambil terus berjalan.

"Kirino!" kali ini tarikan kuat dilengan Kirino membuatnya berhenti. Memandang Tsurugi dengan mata birunya yang tampak kosong.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu Tsurugi?" akhirnya Kirino membuka suara.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucapnya Tsurugi membuat pemuda didepannya terkejut.

"Apa?" Tanya Kirino. Mungkin tadi dia salah mendengar ucapan Tsurugi.

"AKU. MENYUKAIMU. KIRINO" Kali ini Tsurugi menekankan setiap katanya.

"Sejak kapan?" Kirino mulai menenangkan perasannya yang tak enak. Percakapan ini harus dihentikan.

"Sejak penyerangan ke SMP Raimon."

Hening selama beberapa saat. Kirino masih disibukkan dengan pikiran sendiri. Pemuda didepannya ini bilang menyukainya. For Gods! Sudah cukup dengan dia yang memiliki wajah yang kebih manis dari pada anak perempuan dikelasnya**, **sekarang pemuda didepannya yang terkenal cuek dan memiliki tatapan setajam elang mengatakan MENYUKAINYA!. Jangan lupakan soal Tsurugi yang tadi menciumnya.

"Ini tidak masuk akal Tsurugi. Kau- aku- ini-" Kirino menarik nafas, menghembuskannya perlahan lalu menatap Tsurugi. "Maaf, aku mungkin terlalu lelah. Sebaiknya aku pulang."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Tanpa sadar Tsurugi menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku tak harus menjawab pertanyaanmu Tsurugi." Kirino kembali berjalan mengacuhkan Tsurugi yang mulai berteriak memanggilnya.

"Kirino! Hei! Sial!"

**-XXXXX-**

**-Keesokan paginya di SMP RAIMON-**

Anak-anak Raimon sedang latihan pagi ini. Tampak Tenma, Shinsuke, Kiriya, dan anak-anak yang lain sedang berlatih dilapangn. Para manajerpun tak henti-hentinya memberi dukungan pada mereka semua. Shindou yang baru saja datang langsung menemui sang pelatih Endo Mamoru yang sedang memperhatikan para pemain.

"Maaf pelatih, apa anda melihat Kirino?" Tanya Shindou begitu melihat Kirino tidak ada dilapangan.

"Kirino? aku tidak melihatnya pagi ini." Ucap Endo agak heran juga melihat salah anak didiknya tak datang latihan. Apalagi itu Kirino.

"Oh! begitu." Shindou tampak kecewa dengan jawaban sang pelatih.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit mengkhawatirkannya. Kemarin-" Shindou menghentikan ucapannya saat dilihatnya Tsurugi memasuki lapangan. Endo tampak menunggu kelanjutan jawaban dari Shindou. Tapi karna tak ada yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda berambut abu itu, Endo kembali memperhatikan lapangan.

"Tenma, kau latihan mengoper bola dengan Tsurugi." Seru Endo yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Tsurugi dan teriakan "Baik Pelatih!" oleh Tenma.

_Ada apa ya?, tidak bisanya Kirino bolos latihan. Batin Shindou_

Tsurugi yang sedang latihan mengoper dengan Tenma juga sempat memperhatikan keadaan lapangan tanpa pemuda berambut pink itu. Basanya pemuda itu akan bersama Hijau saling berebut bola. Tapi kali ini, pemuda berambut pink itu tak ada disekitarnya.

"Kirino.." bisik pemuda berambut biru gelap itu.

BUAGH

Sebuah bola dengan suskses mencium kepalanya beberapa detik kemudian. Semua yang melihat itu langsung berlari menghampiri Tsurugi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tsurugi?" Tenma sang pelaku -Lemparan**- **langsung menghampiri Tsurugi yang sedang mengelus kepalanya.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Walau kepalanya masih terasa pusing, Tsurugi berdiri dibantu oleh Tenma menuju bangku latihan. Semua pemain kembali berlatih kecuali Shindou yang masih berdiri beberapa meter dihadapan Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu."

Tsurugi hanya memandang lurus sang ketua. Tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ini tentang Kirino." Melihat Tsurugi sama sekali tak menjawab Shindou melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mengapa kemarin kau mencium Kirino?"

DEG

Seketika jantung Tsurugi seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Sang kapten ternyata mengetahui kalau kemarin dia terlah mencium Kirino. Tapi kemarin dia diam saja saat mengelus wajah pemuda pink itu. Tsurugi menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap lawan didepannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Tsurugi."

"Bukan urusanmu Shindou." Untuk pertama kalinya Tsurugi menyebut nama sang kapten.

"Ck!" Desis sang kapten. Pemuda didepannya ini benar-benar keras kepala seperti bisanya. Merasa tak akan mendapat jawaban memuaskan dari pemuda didepannya Shindou membalikkan badan dan hendak melanjutkan latihan saat tiba-tiba suara Tsurugi memanggilnya.

"Kau punya nomor handphone Kirino? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

Shindou menimbang-nimbang memberikan nomor handphone milik sahabatnya kepada Tsurugi. Jujur saja dia agak cemburu saat Tsurugi mencium Kirino kemarin. Tapi dia pura-pura tak melihat kejadian kemarin dan bersikap professional. Untuk sesaat Shindou bimbang dan Tsurugi masih menatap pemuda didepannya. Harapan terakhir untuk bertemu dengan pemuda yang disukainya.

**-XXXXX-**

Kirino sedang duduk memandang keluar jendela. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti latihan yang diadakan oleh Mark. Walau sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi babak penyisihan Holy Road, tapi Kirino sama sekali tak berminat latihan, apalagi melihat wajah si Tsurugi itu.

Kirino meraba bibirnya. Kejadian kemarin masih terekam jelas dipikirannya. Tsurugi menghimpit, menciumnya secara sepihak, didepan rumah Shindou pula. Oh Gods! Anak itu benar-benar sudah gila.

Tampak dari tempatnya duduk Kirino melihat Tsurugi yang terkena lemparan bola dari Tenma membuatnya suskses mencium tanah. Kirino tertawa melihat kejadian itu, untung saja suasana agak sepi dan hanya beberapa anak saja yang berada dikelas itu membuat hanya beberapa orang yang melirik pemuda berambut pink itu.

Kirino tertegun dengan sikapnya tadi. "Kenapa aku mentertawakan Tsurugi yang terkena bola?. Jangan-jangan?!. Tidak. Tidak mungkin." Kirino sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai bel pelajaran selajutnya berbunyi. Istirahat telah usai dan para anak-anak Raimon kembali kedalam kelas, begitu pula anak-anak Raimon.

-XXXXX-

**-Rumah Sakit pukul 15.00 P.M-**

Tsurugi sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju ruangan sang kakak Yuuchi. Baru saja selesai berlatih dan kepalanya masih agak sakit. Tapi Tsurugi memutuskan untuk menjeguk sekaligus membicarakan perasaannya dengan sang kakak. Tidak memperdulikan pandangannya yang agak berkabur. Sehebat itukah tendangan Tenma sampai membuat kepalanya berputar tak jelas begini?. (Elu juga yang salah Tsurugi. Bola kok diterima pake kepala. Ckckckckck.) Tapi dia lebih berharap sang kakak mau memberikan solusi untuk masalah perasannya pada Kirino.

Tsurugi berhenti didepan sebuah kamar. Menetralkan nafasnya sejenak kemudian masuk kekamar itu. "Selamat pagi kakak." Dilihatnya sang kakak sedang duduk diatas kursi roda dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Ah! Selamat pagi Tsurugi." Jawab Yuuichi sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyum sang kakak entah kenapa Tsurugi merasa enggan untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Yuuichi yang melihat wajah Tsurugi yang tiba-tiba muram mendekati sang adik.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Yuuichi kepada sang adik yang hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Tsurugi.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang antara menceritakan masalahnya pasa sang kakak atau memendamnya akhirnya Tsurugi memantapkan hatinya. "Kakak. Aku menyukai seseorang. Dan sepertinya perasaanku itu salah."

"Tidak ada yang salah dari menyukai seseorang Tsurugi."

"Tapi masalahnya dia itu teman setimku."

Hening untuk beberapa lama. Yang terdengar hanya suara jarum jam. Sang kakak hanya menatap sang adik dengan wajah terkejut dan bola mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Ka-Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Tsurugi menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya. Menatap sang kakak dengan manik kuningnya dan kembali berucap. "Aku menyukai Kirino. Pemain nomor 3 Raimon." Kali ini lebih spesifik agar sang kakak mengerti.

"Owh.. Emm.." jawaban dari sang kakak membuat pemuda sedingin es itu hanya bisa melihat lantai dibawahnya. Takut, kali ini Tsurugi takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan sang kakak selanjutnya.

"Rasanya kakak mengenalnya." Lanjut sang kakak sambil menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju sebuah meja disamping tempat tidur. Membuka laci meja tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari sana. Memperlihatkannya pada sang adik majalah sepak bola dimana terdapat sebuah artikel mengenai tim sepak bola sang adik Tim Raimon.

"Aku meminta salah seorang suster untuk membelikan majalah yang berisikan artikel tentang kalian. Dan aku sempat melihat ini." Tunjuk Yuuichi pada sebuah gambar diamana para anggota tim saling berpelukan. Tampak seorang pemuda bernomor punggung 3 sedang memeluk pemuda berambut abu-abu bergelombang bersama dua anak lainnya. Dan sang adik sedang bersorak bersama teman-teman disisi sebelah sambil memperhatikan pemuda bernomor punggu 3 itu.

"Jujur saja sejak kau masuk Tim Raimon, dan kakak melihat pertandingan kalian. Kakak selalu mengira dia itu anak perempuan." Ucap sang kakak sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?!" kali ini giliran Tsurugi yang cengok mendengar penuturan kakaknya. "Jadi kakak-"

"Yaa, kakak tidak bisa menyalahkanmu yang menyukai pemuda itu. Perasaan yang dimiliki manusia itu murni Tsurugi. Tak ada yang patut disalahkan dari hal itu."

"Apa berarti kakak?"

"Yaa, aku merestuimu yang menyukainya. Tapi apa pemuda itu menyukaimu Tsurugi?"

"Dia belum menjawab perasaanku. Tapi apapun yang terjadi aku takkan menyerah terhadapnya."

Dan dengan anggukan serta tepukan dipuncak kepalanya oleh sang kakak, Tsurugipun tahu bahwa sekarang dia hanya perlu menyatakan lagi perasaannya pada Kirino sampai diterima oleh pemuda berambut pink itu.

**TBC**

**Thanks untuk review dari Nadya.  
Saya bukan Author baru kok. Cuma hampir Hiatus aja yg bangkit dari kubur *plak XD  
Dichapter 2 saya udah mengedit beberapa typo yang kelebihan ketik ^_^**

**Tolong reviewnya ya minna~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO!**

**SECRET OF LOVE**

**Tsurugi K. & Kirino R.**

**Gender : Romannce/Fantasi. **

**Warning : Terlalu Romance sampe ngebuat author hilang akal. **

**Author lagi OOC banget nie. *plak**

**Rating : T**

**Don't like, don't read.**

_**-Kirino Pov-**_

Aku sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Seharian aku tidak mengikuti ekskul dan saat pulang sekolah tadi teman-teman satu tim langsung mengerubungiku (hanya Tenma dan Shinsuke) menanyakan apakah aku sedang sakit hingga tidak bisa mengikuti latihan. Memikirkan seorang Tsurugi yang menyukaiku membuatku malas pergi ketempat dimana pemuda itu juga berada.

-Drrrrr-

Getaran dari handphone diatas meja menyebabkanku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil hanphoneku. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dan itu dari Shindou.

**From: Shindou.**

"**Kirino kau ada dimana?. Mengapa tidak datang ketempat latihan?. Kami semua mencemaskanmu"**

Aku sama sekali tak berminat membalas pesan dari Shindou. Kepalaku terlalu pusing dan dia hanya ingin tidur saat ini, berharap semua ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Saat terbangun hujan sudah turun dengan deras. Aku bangun dan memandang kesekeliling kamar yang remang-remang. Aku menghidupkan lampu yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian menghidupkan lampu dikamar.

_Aku perlu mandi dan keramas. Batinku lalu menuju kamar mandi dan memulai proses mandi._

Setelah mandi terdengar suara bergetar dari arah handphone yang ada diatas meja. Hanya ada sederet nomor asing yang muncul dilayar dan nomor itu tidak terdaftar atas nama teman-temanku.

"Halo?"

"…"

"Siapa ini?" Tanyaku lagi karna tidak mendengar suara apapun diseberang sana. Hanya suara hujan.

"Kirino.." kali ini suara diseberang telpon menyahut.

"Tsu-Tsurugi?" Aku tidak percaya Tsurugi akan menelpon. Darimana dia mendapat nomor handphoneku?!

"Kau, darimana dapat nomorku?"

"Itu tidak penting. Bisakah kau datang?" kali ini suara hujan terdengar sangat jelas ditelingaku.

_Dia sedang hujan-hujanan. Apa yang dipikirkan olehnya sich?! Beberapa hari lagi akan ada kejuaran dan dia dengan seenak jidatnya hujan-hujanan. Batinku ingin sekali menghajar Tsurugi. _

"Kirino, apa kau bisa datang?, aku menuggumu." Ucap Tsurugi semakin mengecilkan suaranya.

"…"

"Kirino?!"

Tuuuut, Tuuuut, Tuuuut

Sambungan ditutup secara sepihak. Menyisakkan Tsurugi yang menggenggam erat handphonenya yang hampir terjatuh.

Kirino duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. Ditatapnya handphone ditangannya dengan pandangan sendu. Tsurugi menungguku. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

-Drrrrr-

**From : Shindou**

"**Kirino. Apa tadi Tsurugi meneponmu?, dia ngotot meminta nomor handphonemu padaku jadi kuberikan padanya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"**

Aku menghela nafas kemudian mengertik balasan pada Shindou.

**To : Shindou**

"**Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kurasa dia mulai gila dengan mengatakan menyukaiku. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana."**

Aku mengirim pesan itu pada Shindou. Agak lama menunggu balasan dari sang kapten.

-Drrrrr-

Ada pesan masuk tapi bukan dari Shindou. Aku menimbang-nimbang untuk membuka pesan itu. Sudah hampir 15 menit sejak Tsurugi menelpon, apa dia masih disana?

**From : XXXXXX756249**

"**Kirino, aku menuggumu ditempat latihan didekat jembatan. Kuharap kau datang. Tsurugi."**

Tsurugi masih menungguku. Dan diluar hujan turun dengan derasnya. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh pemuda itu?. Shindoupun tak membalas pesanku. Padahal aku sangat ingin meminta saran darinya.

AKu akhirnya memutuskan pergi. Rambutku yang basah kubiarkan saja terurai tanpa mengikatnya. Perjalanan dari rumahnya kira-kira 15 menit hingga tiba dijembatan.

"Semoga kau masih disana Tsurugi." Ucapku penuh harap.

_**-End Kirino Pov-**_

**-XXXXX-**

Gluduk Gluduk Gluduk

Tsurugi berdiri ditengah lapangan. Hujan sudah menguyur tubuhnya selama 30 menit dan kepalanya mulai pusing. Sakit kepalanya tadi pagi kini semakin manjadi dibawah air hujan. Dia mulai menyerah, mungkin menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu sudah salah sejak pertama. Kenapa tidak dipendamnya saja perasaan itu dalam hati?. Selamanya dia akan mencintai pemuda itu tanpa perlu mengatakannya. Tapi dia bukanlah tipe orang yang senang menyimpan perasaan begitu saja. Disaat sedang disibukan dengan pikirannya sendiri tiba-tiba ada yang memayunginya. Sebuah payung dengan tangan putih yang memegangnya. Diliriknya orang yang memayunginya, tangan putih, baju hijau, dan rambut pink terurai.

"Kau bodoh hujan-hujanan ditempat ini. Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi kejuaraan besok?" Ucap Kirino sambil memayungi Tsurugi yang 5 cm lebih tinggi darinya.

Tsurugi hanya mengedipkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepannya. Kirino datang menemuinya.

"Aku datang, hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak menungguku lagi disini." Ucapan Kirino langsung menusuk jantung Tsurugi. Air mukanya tiba-tiba berubah masam.

Kirino kemudian mengambil tangan Tsurugi dan menggengamkannya pada payung ditangannya.

"Kalau kau masih ingin disini, sebaiknya kau tidak sakit besok. Aku akan pulang dan.. Melupakan kejadian kemarin." Ucap Kirino lalu berbalik meninggalkan pemuda berambut biru gelap itu tanpa memakai payung. Dan baru berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba Tsurugi memeluknya dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kanan Kirino.

"Aku… Aku sangan menyukaimu Kirino, tak taukah kau apa yang aku rasakan?" Ucap Tsurugi dengan suara serak.

"Perasaanmu itu akan mati suatu saat nanti Tsurugi. Jika aku tak membalasnya." Bisik Kirino sepelan mungkin.

Dibaliknya tubuh pemuda didepannya menghadapkan wajah yang kini dibasahi oleh air hujan. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Kirino yang ternyata ramping. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus pipinya. Ditatapnya wajah didepannya lekat-lekat. Mata, hidung lalu bibir yang berwarna pink.

Kirino berontak, mendorong dada pemuda didepannya. Perasaan risih dan tidak suka bercampur menjadi satu. Sungguh!, dia masih normal. Masih suka sama yang namanya perempuan. Dia tidak mau menyimpang secepat ini. Tapi sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir ranum Kirino. Membuat pemuda bermbut pink itu membulatkan matanya kembali. Kecuapan kali ini terbilang lembut, sangat lembut membuat pemuda berambut pink itu meleleh. Kirino berhenti berontak dan meremas baju yang digunakan Tsurugi. Kecuapan yang hanya berdurasi 40 detik itu langsung terlepas. Tsurugi memejamkan matanya tapi tak melepaskan pelukannya dari Kirino.

"Aku akan berusaha. Aku akan berusaha terus sampai kau membukakan hatimu untukku."

Mendengar perkataan Tsurugi, hati Kirino mencair. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya.

_Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan menyimpang. Batin Kirino miris. _

Kirino lalu memeluk Tsurugi. Menyamankan kepalanya yang kini basah didada Tsurugi. Sedangkan Tsurugi juga memeluk Kirino. Mencium puncak kepalanya dan mengelus rambut pink itu perlahan.

"Aku spertinya tak punya pilihan lain." Ucap Kirino membuat Tsurugi bingung sesaat. Tapi kemudian dia mengerti dengan arah pembicaraanan pemuda didekapannya dan tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya Kirino harus mengalah. Membuka perasannya pada pemuda dihadapannya ini. Tsurugi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak ingin melepaskan pemuda didepannya. Dan dia bersyukur atas cintanya yang akhirnya diterima.

_Dibawah hujan._

_Kisah inipun berakhir._

_Mungkin lebih tepatnya akan menjadi awal bagi keduanya. _

**THE END**

Keesokan harinya Kirino kembali latihan. Semua orang ditim tampak heran dengan kedatangan Kirino bersama Tsurugi. Kirino hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat Shindou mendatanginya dan menanyakan keadaannya karena tidak ikut latihan kemarin. Sedangkan Tsurugi hanya duduk dibangku latihan. Kepalanya sangat pusing, dan dia tidak bisa latihan pagi ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tsurugi?" Tanya Akane sambil membawa kameranya.

"Hn."

"Kau istirahat saja disini. Jangan latihan dulu." Ucap Kirino yang tau-tau sudah ada didepan Tsurugi.

"Kirino, Tsurugi kenapa?" kali ini Tenma berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Dia hujan-hujanan. Harusnya dia menjaga konsisi untuk pertandingan nanti." Jawab Kirino sambil memandang sebal kearah Tsurugi. Yang dipandang hanya menampilkan cengiran yang untuk pertama kali dilihat oleh Kirino dan dua orang didepannya.

"Kalau tidak begitu kau tidak akan menerimaku Ki-Ri-No." Ucapan Tsurugi barusan sukses mebuat Kirino mengangga, Tenma syok, dan Akane berteriak menyebabkan semua pemain berkumpul ditempat mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda bertubuh besar.

Masih hening, tidak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Tampang Kirino sudah horror saat melihat Tsurugi akan membuka mulutnya kembali. Langsung saja Kirino membekap mulut pemuda berambut biru gelap itu. Sayang pemuda berambut biru itu menarik pinggang Kirino hingga menyebabkan pemuda itu duduk dipangkuannya.

"Mulai kemarin kami resmi pacaran. Dan aku tidak ingin kalau Kirino-chan terlalu dekat-dekat dengan orang lain." Ucapakan Tsurugi sukses membuat semua anggota Raimon syok. Untung sang pelatih tidak ada disana. Kalau tidak dia bisa pingsang mendengar penuturan anak didiknya ini.

"Eh! Tsurugi dan Kirino pacaran!" Ucap Shinsuke tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsurugi saat duduk dibangku latihan bersama Kirino.

"Sungguh?!. Bagaimana bisa?" Timpal Yuuki

"Kau pasti bohong kan?" Kali ini Sangoku menimpali.

"Mereka tidak bohong. Karna aku sendiri melihatnya mereka saling berciuman didepan rumahmu kemarin." Ucap sang kapten dengan polosnya.

"APAAA!" kali ini semua anggota raimon berteriak kecuali Kirino yang menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan Tsurugi yang langsung memeluk Kirino dipangkuannya "Kalau begini, aku jadi ingin memakanmu." Bisik Tsurugi membuat Kirino menoleh patah-patah dan langsung disambut dengan ciuman darinya.

**THE END BENERAN..**

**Gimana minna?  
Baguskah? Ato malah jelek disaat-saat terakhir?**

**Fic terakhir, semoga kali ini author kagak bakalan hiataus lagi..XD  
Trimakasi atas semua Reviewnya, dan author berharap bias membuat fic sepesial Rate M untuk kedua sejoli ini... *smrik evil khekhekhe**

**Dan sepertinya author salah memasukkan nama Tsurugi disini. Harusnya author memasukkan nama Kyousuke. Bingung sama nama-nama mereka yang sebenernya. Hehehehe…**


End file.
